Ghosts From the Past don't Disappear
by iluvpandahs0
Summary: Sasuke is grieving silently over the demise of his lover. The Kyuubi shall grant him one wish in which he accepts. The Fairy Tail guild is going to get one Hell of a member. But how does he get there? He's soon surrounded by idiots who loves the word Chaos like they love bacon. (maleXmale) More like a tragedy with a lot of twists. K Rating but later on T probably.
1. Arc 1 Demise and Rise: Chapter 1

I'm** going to re-do this tid-bit. I think it'll make the story make a little more sense. Anyway, this project will get underway soon again. **

**I'm just making I have everything right before continuing. **

**So those who reviewed and followed, I'm so sorry! I'm just trying to improve my writing and story-flow.**

**(Oh, since there's two _Bijuus _within this, I'll put this up only once.**

**Kyuubi_: _"_I'm going to skin and tan your damn hide, Uzumaki."_**

**Matatabi: "I think you angered him, Naruto-san.")  
**

**I'm changing some things but it's only the fact that it'll be a more mystery on how and why Sasuke came to Earthland and...**

**You'll have to read if you really want to know the rest.**

**Oh and I apologize if you liked the other one a little bit better. I'm just trying to get these four chapters re-written to keep the other parts smooth. **

**Kay, bye and review. **

***bows***

* * *

**~Prologue~**

He was furious.

Seething.

A raging pyre ready to destroy.

How dare that fox-boy die on him.

Anger and red was all he could imagine at that moment. Second Sage, my ass. If he was really the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths, he would've lived and not leave him in the middle of the damn, barren battlefield; partly wondering if Madara or Obito were still alive somewhere and managed to escape. That wasn't even important, because he knew, **_he knew_ **the next time he saw either of them, whether in death or in the realm of the living, their hearts would be on a platter for that idiotic blonde's tomb.

Hell, why was he thinking about this? The boy he grew up with, learned with, hated with, competed with, _loved with_, was no longer breathing. It didn't matter what happened to himself anymore, since he was sure all of Konoha wanted him in the state of death, the Akatsuki was in ruins now, Sakura was...for the lack of better term, in pieces (he didn't want to go there), and his teacher now had no other choice but to take leadership in the Kage business. Tsunade, was nowhere to be found, unfortunately.

Dammit, Naruto was going to be brought back to life, and then strangled by his own hands! He cannot die!

**"You're making me want to cry in pity for you, Uchiha-san."** A female voice thundered within his mindscape.

Ah yes. Then the jackass had the gall to seal this...this.._bijuu, _within him while he was down and nearly dying with chakra exhaustion. Then what further angers him is the fact that he even messed this up and accidentally created a pathway inside his conscience and mind, so the Kyuubi could travel through with thoughts and Hell, even chakra, if the beast wanted to lend over his strength, that is.

**"I can hear you, Uchiha-san," **Matatabi purred out, with a threat underlying it.

He wasn't going to bother to answer that, nor did he really care. For now, being pissed was more important than the risk of angering the ginormous ball of monster. He couldn't even open his damn eyes at the moment. Between the pain of the sealing, chakra exhaustion, near-fatal wounds, the death of his blonde lover, and fury (grief), his body couldn't handle it anymore. So here he was; floating in darkness and stewing with anger.

**"You know, Naruto-sama has also given you the Rinnegan as an apology gift."**

_Along with my Mangekyo Sharingan? That's immposible. _

**"He had a thing for making things like this possible. However, he did say that you need to be very careful with your eyesight now and the usage of the two technique. Even allowing the Sharingan to be active for a long period of time is hazardous."**

_When did that moron say any of_ this? _Or do any of this?_

**"Naruto-sama is the Second Sage." **

She said this like it was the answer to everything. With an inward grunt, Sasuke simply let the conversation drop about his deceased lover.

_The Kyuubi is inter-connected with our thoughts right?_

**"Technically, only in spirit, no pun-intended Uchiha-san. It'd be truly amazing if two _bijuus _could be here without tearing your chakra system apart."**

_I see. _

**"You still confuse me on a simple matter, however."**

_What would that be?_

**"I can feel your emotions raging and pulsing with a enormous tidal-wave of wrath. Yet you don't express it." **

_That would do me with no favors. _

Matatabi did not answer, and so she gave no indication where she agreed or not. Sasuke didn't really care.

**_"Welcome to your new life, kiddo'."_**

The Nine-tailed fox. Although he couldn't see where the massive demon was, it's infamous chakra was still there somewhere around his mental sanctuary, along with the two-tailed, who sat obediently behind her cage.

_I want answers._

**_"Pushy, self-centered brat."_ **When the human did not take the bait, the fox went on with some irritation. **_"Naruto took some vast precautions in making sure you were safe." _**

_I can take care of myself. _

**_"Noted. However, he knew you'd try to do something crazy after your denial drifts on and depression sinks in. Say what you want and throw a tantrum, but the blonde took you to a whole other world. One that is almost peaceful." _**

_Do I even want to know how he did it? _

**_"He got a toad to eat you." _**

Makes sense, for if there's a summoning dimension, then that means animals have the capacity to travel to others, not just their own. So if he really connected the dots...that means the reason why he can't move or see anything is because a giant toad is now having him sit his stomach. Tch. This also means that summoning the large beast could have been the final blow to which killed Naruto. So the blonde did this to save him? From what? He was sure that Madara couldn't have survived that final blow-...

_**"That bastard is still alive. Believe me when I say that I do not like you Uchiha, nor will I ever do. However, out of entertaining purposes, I will say that your ancestor has followed you into this world. Why, I do not know."** _

He didn't know what to say at first. Being rendered speechless is quite a feat for him, and to be done so by the Kyuubi itself if somewhat pathetic. It's a huge furball with a stick up its ass towards the Uchiha clan for what Madara has done. Yet, the raven can't seem to actually blame the thing.

Sasuke was about to say more towards the beast, but felt it's chakra presence disappear. Which left him staring at Matatabi, who had lied down in her cage, gazing back at the raven. His mental cage was vastly different from the Nine-Tail's metal and urban styled look. (He's seen it once before). The huge, temple-like room was made from onyx and volcanic rock, and the monster's cage was steel with blue lightning flying around it, while the big seal was plastered right in front of it.

**"Jinchuurki's have a wide range of chakra styles. Your mental cages for us is always different in terms of what mine and your element affiliation is."**

His was fire and lightning-Matatabi's was fire and if he had to guess, it'd be lightning as well.

Abruptly, a familiar feeling washed over him then; it was calm and soothing, and soon, his eyes close with the last sight being Matatabi blinking at him curiously.

**"I assume this means we've arrived."**

* * *

X768...

"You know what our missions requires of you, Makarov."

The old man appeared outraged at the assertiveness, but did not speak aloud with the angry thoughts, instead he replied in a forced, civil manner. "Of course."

"As a apart of the Ten Wizard Saints, we expect no less from you." From the shadows, he could see the stares from the taller and elevated council. Resisting to give them a nasty look, he nodded, not trusting himself to even speak anymore. "We trust you'll do as was said earlier. This boy had reportedly fall from the sky and had enormous magical energy when he landed; even pr medics cannot find comprehend how he's still alive."

"You're using me and my children to do something you could yourself," Makarov spoke humbly, startling the other adults. "However, I'm doing this for his sake, not yours."

Silence weaved through the large area, as the bold statement almost felt like a slap to the face. So the aged man still had some spunk, hmm? After he was dismissed from the meeting, he visited the Era Medical Center.

"Hello, how are you today, Guild Master?" a voluptuous blonde greeted as he walked through the doors.

Makarov grinned at her, "Morning Lily, I assume the family's okay?"

"Oh, they're suviving," She giggled good-naturedly.

He hopped onto the desk (since he's too short to see over it) and peered at the sign-in sheets. "I need to see the new patient, think you can let me pass?"

"Of course, Guild Master!" Lily replied happily, smiling as she scanned the newest update on the desired person from his file. "The poor dear has just woke up, it seems! But he's not speaking about anything, just staring around the room. Amnesia perhaps?"

Nodding along as she prattled on about things only a mother would say, he wrote his name in order to pass. Afterwards, he waved a hearty goodbye to the secretary.

When he entered the top floor of the building (which was on lock-down with the boy still here), he looked around. Rune Knights were on either side of the hallway with the captain of the regiment at the end of it, at the patients door. Once Makarov reached the door, the captain moved aside and let the guild master stroll in. With a heavy heart, he knew he was going to regret doing this mission for the council. The small, fragile-looking boy that had all sorts of machines hooked up to him made him realize it.

It was quiet in the room, save for the window letting air breathe in and out, and the younger with black hair that touched his shoulders and bangs overshadowing his face looked up. Makarov could finally see the doll-like features the child had; his face was flawless and with large, doe-like orbs that held the color of onyx with elegant lashes framing them, stared back at him. A simple look, that the guild master knew would make the boy popular once he grew up.

"I'm Makarov," he said at last, watching as the other titled his head, but otherwise didn't change facial expressions.

"*_Wakaranai_," The boy replied, blinking once.

Oh boy. He didn't speak the language.

Great.

_*(I don't understand: informal. For we all know Sasuke doesn't give a crap about being polite. In general.)_

* * *

X777...

Sasuke looked down upon the guild from the second floor. His forearms resting on the railing, with his large, doe-like orbs looking down to the first floor. Lavishing, black bangs framing the pale, genetically inherited young face. He wore his normal samurai with the weapons the were equipped at the time around he murdered Danzo. The only flaw the Uchiha had was the fact that when he arrived in this dimension, he was young (around the age of sixteen), but then over the years, as more people joined and the guild got even more vast, it was then that he noticed something.

He may age, but his height and appearance stayed the same. Just like Master Makarov; except a taller version.

Someone was going to pay.

Someone who had blonde hair.

Someone who often had whiskers.

Yeah, he was going to pay.

You just wait until Sasuke gets into the afterlife.

Not even Kami will stop the revenge of this prank.

Back to reality, Sasuke cocked his head towards the new member.

He looked somewhat relaxed as said new member who was a small, pink haired boy challenged a girl that went by the name of Erza Scarlet. The child had spunk and guts, to go up against the red-head when it was only his first day. Yet, from remembering from a book he had read a while back, this boy had all the qualities of a Dragon Slayer. A fire version. Something that could possibly be a great adversary in the Fairy Tail guild, or a huge disaster. Either way, not even he would know of the outcome until the fated day-unless the boy was like Naruto in that regards.

A loud cheer from the guild made him snap his eyes back down towards the children, who were in a one-on-one spar. So many kids have joined this guild that it reminds him of a daycare almost. Or idiots, whichever name worked the most for this place of magic.

Without a word, he turned and walked calmly to the S-Class job board; his open-toed sandals barely waking up dust as he did so.

Upon reaching the board, he picked something relating to finding thieves that had stolen a large sum of money from a rich bank just a few towns over. Apparently, one had silver hair and purple eyes; the other was covered by a mask with only green eyes visible. Both had black cloaks with the pattern of purple clouds and had straw hats. It seems these were either cowards or really smart people, but to Sasuke, it didn't matter.*

Whoever made this S-rank was out of their mind and with a flick of his wrist, that was quick and unseen by the human eye, he switched the job for another paper. This one seemed to be a five day trip for someone else, but to him, this will only take two. Yet, he was going to take all the time he could before he came back to this daycare, and with that, he flickered to the Master's office to report and then take his leave.

X777….

"I demand you to fight me, Erza!" the young Natsu cried out, punching the air with his fists.

"Hey newbie, don't be so rash!" Gray said, trying to grab his arm before the boy got himself killed.

He quickly turned to the guy who was dumb enough to get in his way. "Then do you want to fight me, ice-head?!"

"What was that, weirdo?"

"You heard me, idiot!"

"Let's go, right now, just you and me!" Gray proclaimed, taking a step back from the boy in front of him and then aimed a punch right for his eye. Of course the boy saw it coming and dodged it, and returned the favor with a punch of his own caliber, but Gray saw it just in time to move his own head to the side.

"Jeez," Wakaba sighed and exhaling through his pipe as he rested his head on his hand. "This is a guild, not a daycare."

Macao, who was sitting next to him and leaning back in his chair, just shook his head. "I'm not going to question why Master Makarov let these kids join, and you shouldn't either."

"Well, we probably should, I mean I haven't seen Sasuke in days and it might turn into weeks!" the smoking man took a drag from the pipe of his and scratched the stubble on his chin.

"Sasuke seems the type to hate children." Another guy proclaimed.

"No, to me he looks like he just had a bad time with children." One mage replied shuffling his cards.

"Like he raised one?"

"Exactly," he started to pass out the cards.

Everyone besides those two did a classic, anime sweat-dropped. That young guy was a father and already sent it off to be an adult? Either this isn't true or Sasuke is immortal…

Which is completely outrageous…

Completely….

Macao rolled his shoulders to say that he didn't even know himself and examined the cards of his own. "We don't know the guy that well anyway, but from what I heard, Master is going to promote him to a SS-Class mage soon."

"HUH!?" Wakaba exclaimed, dropping his cards he'd just picked up and falling off his chair in complete surprise. Many others who were playing the game of poker also copied his action, and some even fainted from this news.

"I overheard the Master as he spoke to Gildarts that Sasuke will undergo the trial next week that is set up by one member of the Council in Era. He said this was important because it took a while for the Magic Council to approve of Sasuke, however, it seemed that one member was persistent enough." At this, Macao chuckled and opened his own pack of cigarettes. "Also the fact that he doesn't use his magic unless necessary, and come to think of it, I have never seen Sasuke use an ounce of his magic."

"Is he that powerful, or something?!"

"It's odd and kind of funny, Sasuke's about two feet shorter than me and much more fragile than I could ever look—yet he's taken down more jobs than I have!" Wakaba complained when an imaginary thought bubble popped over his head showing the "immortal" beauty.

"Wasn't he immediately promoted when he joined the guild?" Reedus Jonah inquired.

"Yeah, he was…" the men deadpanned in realization.

"He hasn't aged or even have a wrinkle, don't you guys at least find that weird? I mean, the guy is pushing sixty from what I heard!" The first to let go of the jealousy was Wakaba, who blew out grey smoke.

"Guys, we all know sometimes, that aging doesn't necessarily involve wrinkles…" Macao tried to stop the rumors before they spread. Unlike last time when Wakaba started the entire story of Sasuke taking down monsters the size of the Tower of Heaven. He was thanking the real heavens when the raven-haired mage did not really care and look into the rumor, or they'd not live to actually gossip again—he was sure.

"That man sure is what even real men would call divine!" Some people around the poker table laughed and agreed, although they were truly envious of the man.

"Do you see those fan girls that constantly hassle him when he goes out in public?" Reedus grumbled, flipping through the cards within his hand.

"To be honest, those red eyes of his scare me..." one person said, silencing the table once again.

"Well, who wouldn't be somewhat intimidated by the young man, I mean, he's stronger than Gildarts himself!" one of the poker players said in disbelief.

"Well, he sure does look strong doesn't he? One day, I remember he walked by me and I couldn't breathe, I didn't know why though. When I talked to Master later, he explained that Sasuke's power was so suffocating that when he got near me, I must've forgotten to let of some of my own magic to counter it." Wakaba sat back in his chair, puffing out the smoke in habit.

"The guy must have done it on purpose," a new voice made the men turn their heads to see a certain blonde.

"Well, hello to you too, Laxus," Macao said politely crossing his arms and slanting in his own chair.

The boy just scoffed and turned his head sharply, and with faster than the human eyes, a flash of lightning appeared and he was gone.

"Isn't he just pleasant?" Wakaba asked, getting chuckled from the other mages, and at that moment, a wooden chair flew by.

XXXX

Erza held up a hand to stop the two boys from fighting and hurting each other and then started to walk towards the doors with her long braid following her.

"Not today Natsu, I'm going on a job." She replied, stopping in front of the doors and then turned back to them "How about when I come back?"

"You got yourself a deal!" Natsu grinned and immediately ran out before her to start training.

Today was a great day for him, first—he joined the guild just recently and made some new rivals. Second—he is the only one to be trained by a dragon it seems, and that was cool! Third—he joined only for one reason and that reason alone; Igneel had told him to look for the wizard of Fairy Tail that had pain in their crimson eyes, and black hair that was so dark that it put ravens to shame. So he just had to find this person, he just had too, for Igneel!

As he made his way to the training spot that he had scoped out a few days ago, het let out the big breath that he didn't realize he held. Then, with resting his hands on his knees, the pinkette looked up to the sky of endless blue with happiness in the golden orbs of his. Things were looking up to Natsu and he was elated but there was something bugging him, and it just wouldn't go away. What if he never sees his adoptive father, and never becomes strong? The people in the guild seemed nice enough.

At least he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

***That wasn't the real Akatsuki, or was it? However, I know I put purple clouds instead of red, and it was intended. **

**Anyway, this story as a little bit more complicated story in the Arc and the plot gets thicker as time goes on. Around the time after Wendy joins is the MAJOR plot twist but that's all I'ma say. **

**Feel free to review about this. I took out the OC too and will have to re-do most of the story...not that I mind. It's not like I'm re-building this from scratch again. **

**That. Was. A. Nightmare. **

**Kay, tell me if you like this version better, 'righty?**

***leaves***


	2. Arc 1 Demise and Rise: Chapter 2

**Kay, so I just re-edited this and made it a little more interesting. Uh. **

**I decided Sasuke acted a little too much of an OCC in this chapter and I couldn't stand it. **

**I also edited some new things in here that I hope you check out. It gives a little insight on how Sasuke got to Earthland. **

**Kay by now. **

* * *

It was raining—no, the clouds were crying—as his lover would always put it. No wind blew, for this type of rain; it was more like a simple pour upon anyone who stepped outside. As the crowd of Fairy Tail members gathered around the make-shifted burial stone, Sasuke stayed firmly in the back with Makarov—not wanting to get closer.

Lisanna Strauss is deceased (murdered). Her brother used Take Over on a monster he couldn't control one day during a mission with his sisters…it didn't go well. Mirajane and the monster's element was Dark Magic, so even with almost zero energy, she knew from the beginning how using magic upon him wouldn't work. So she tried stopping it by force—it didn't go well—her brother (monster) simply batted her away, breaking her arm. Lisanna stepped in, (stupidly) trying to get into Elfman's inner self to have him control the beast.

Now as the Strauss siblings wept with regret, desperation, and guilt—Sasuke stood away apathetically. Shinobi from the start were trained to at least handle their friends' deaths if they were to happen…but nothing could help him when he let out a horrible scream on that day…

"Have you ever lost someone, Sasuke?" Makarov asked gently, as he too, stared at the scene with some amount of sadness.

The raven tried not to think about it, but his bangs shadowed his face even so. "I have."

Wanting to have some form of background on the man but not aspiring to push him, the old man waited—hoping the younger would try to elaborate. When he didn't—Makarov decided to ask—hesitantly. "Someone close, I presume?"

"Hn." He replied in a flat voice, peering at the gray sky above as they continued to cry.

They didn't speak after that.

XXX

X784…

Sasuke was running, with his feet hitting the dirt without noise, and sand was flying through his ebony hair as he sprinted with his arms out behind him. Huge tremors were right behind him as they followed and booming laughter could be heard as he took a glance behind him. A Cyclops, about two-hundred and thirty feet tall was keeping easy pace with his jogging and laughed at how puny he was, which was fine.

His skin was had a green texture to it, and the only clothes the beast wore was a brown tunic with a small, thin rope holding it up at the center of his waist. He wore no shoes and Sasuke could smell him before he even arrived at the town to help. It reminded him of dried blood mixed with Naruto when he didn't shower for a couple of days. So when he got the monster's attention by throwing a kunai straight into the eye of the beast, the thing grew a step beyond furious and tried to batter him with his weapon. The huge club in his hand had broken tree stumps attached to it and looked, well, menacing to the normal wizard's eye.

Well, Sasuke wasn't a normal wizard, so to hell with that last statement.

As the sun towered over the desert and the Shinobi, he suddenly came to a halt and spun in one motion towards the beast. The commas within his eye began to rotate as he assessed what weaknesses the Cyclops might have. He saw a weak knee and shoulder that looked already broke but the moron-of-a-monster didn't know about it. So with more speed than he usually uses, he shifted his entire form to behind the ugly creature. Then, in one swift motion, his katana went right through the back of the knee and then smartly moved from the ogre's ranged of kicking.

As expected, the fiend began to scream in pain and took a huge swing with the studded club, trying to hit Sasuke but didn't see him move and created an enormous crater with a huge booming crack. The raven ninja simply jumped high enough to reach the monster's shoulder and repeated what he did, but with much less grace and much more cunningly. The shoulder was made with enough nerves that with just one, correct cut, you'd bleed to death.

He'd seen this happened before and it was nothing but a mockery. Humans in this world act like story bandits when they actually have a bounty for over 2 million jewels. It was stupid and foolish for they are nothing but playing dress up.

Once you've crossed the boundary between light and darkness, people try to save you. They try and pull you out the best they could, and even with tears in their faces, they try and make you return. You could turn your back to them and never face them, yet they'd always try and make you see their way, their light, and their belief of what is right and wrong. But it's no use, unless you want to be helped and guided back up, just drown in your own hate.

So why didn't Naruto give up?

Sasuke never cared, and although he had lived in the dark abyss of complete evil, he'd somewhat had a sane mind. It was strange, but he never killed any Shinobi or rogue ninja that he came across unless they attacked first—then they die. Was that all Naruto's doing in this? He wanted to ask the blonde, but Madara got to him first…

When the Cyclops fell to the dusty ground, it ruptured and even made a sound to be on par with a loud cannon booming. Then, with a final shudder, it ceased movements and the huge eye closed. Sasuke stood a ways off of the corpse and with a quick eye check to see if anyone was in proximity, set it on fire with his signature justu. He would've used something like his dark flames, but in this world, he found that using any type of justu that were in black color and often used to kill was considered Dark Magic.

He sighed inwardly as the desert wind swept around him.

**"Don't think I'm impressed, boy. This world is so weak and naïve!"** The fox demon growled within the his mindscape.

Sasuke flicked his sword, cleaning the katana with a snap of the wrist. He then sheathed the weapon, and turned to the direction of his guild. _"Says from the spirit that could easily destroy Fiore with a single paw if I chose to let you out."_

**"Who says I would try to eradicate the piece of shit? I think this place has a natural beauty akin to it."**

_"I think you just contradicted yourself there. Did you think too hard?"_

A low, grumble from the back of his mind and abruptly, the raven was pulled from reality and into his mindscape to see two overpowering beasts behind metal bars staring at him. One with barely stifled amusement and the other with all-out rage.

The Kyuubi then spoke, breaking the silence between the three, **"You inspire my inner serial killer."**

_"It's not that hard, considering your bad-temper issues,"_ Sasuke knew he was pushing it, but deep down, he secretly missed these conversations with his friends—that are no longer here.

**"I think someone needs a nap, Sasuke-sama…"** Matabi hummed out in a playful tone, her tails swishing this way and that.

Kurama turned to his 'sibling' and bared his teeth.** "I would watch what you say, wench. Or one of my tails just might slip…"**

The blue, monster cat only shrugged at the threat, her mismatched eyes closing as she yawned. **"Oh can-it with the pointless jabber, will you? I honestly think we are all in need of some sleep, anyway."**

**"Says the sassy witch, who complains about not having enough room in her cage to sleep,**" the fox shot back, turning away and lying down on the floor.

**"With those tails of yours often leaking into my cage, I have a right to state my complaints. Unlike you, I cannot leave this human, and I strive to not grumble about every uncomfortable thing."**

_"Enough, you're giving me a headache."_

The orange beast within barked out laughter and when he spoke, it was full of ridicule. **"Oh, we'll shut up now. Why don't you head home, guard dog?"**

That last sentence was said with so much mockery that Sasuke got points for keeping his patience. He had half-a-mind to bang on that damned cages of the foolish monsters but chose to ignore the statement for now.

**"We can read your 'foolish' thoughts, Uchiha."**

**"I often find them amusing."**

**"No one asked you."**

**"Details, Kyuubi."**

**"I'm going to De-Tail you when if I get out of this damned cage."**

_"Shut up."_

* * *

"What do you plan on doing?" Hades inquired the tall, handsome man that stood in his throne room.

"Is he just going to stand there and act pretty?" Zancrow mocked.

"Don't be rude, this is a guest you insolent little brat," Bluenote said in such a matter that it made the God Slayer idiot flinch back a step.

"We—well it's just that Master Hades is busy!" the Blonde tried to justify himself before he made any other mistakes.

"I don't like excuses," the powerful mage spoke in a killing manner and Hades sighed and turned back to the man in the cloak that stood in the room.

"Let me ask again, and if you don't answer this time, I'm afraid you'll find yourself dead." The master of the dark guild demanded.

"I am here to warn you," The tone that was spoken was deep and full of wisdom—but also murder, which made the elder man hesitate about asking further.

"Warn us about what, crazy?" Zancrow asked with his arms crossed and back leaning against the wall.

"If you decided to pursue the Uchiha mage for power and strength, your deaths shall be sooner." Was all he replied back and then turned around to the doors to leave.

This made the blonde very furious, for there was no one that threatened Hades and lived. So with quick reflexes, he sprinted to the concealed man hoping to catch him off guard and at least make him crippled for a short period of time. So he aimed his Bellow at the stranger's legs and made sure to control it to where it hit the limbs and not anywhere else so Master would not get mad later on for the damage. He turned his head to see the two mages just staring at him with no emotion, which made him smirk. If Bluenote wasn't stopping him then that stupid man must've felt the same.

So as the flames died down, he looked at the affected floor and laughed. "I didn't mean to roast him into ashes!"

"You didn't," Was all he heard and then he found himself looking into one red eye full of interesting designs and another purple eye with multiple rings within it.

That was all the blonde mage heard until blackness…and then, pain.

* * *

The world around him was dark, but somehow, he could see it. The darkness; He didn't know exactly why he was standing here, since he was supposed to be dead. Or maybe the deceased dreamed? That would be so cool and he would rub it in his face.

Oh.

The last thing he remembered before waking up to darkness was rain. The clouds were crying. He furrowed his brows and felt sweat drip down the side of his face. He also saw his body…it was lying on the ground…a peculiar white jacket that had flames on the bottom was lying next to him. A black head-band with a Konoha symbol on it was on top of it. Alright—so he was looking at his dead body from his soul's point of view.

But that wasn't the thing that made him frown. No, it was the short male that was kneeling before the lifeless body. Water was pouring over his frozen figure, and his katana sat beside him. Black hair that reached his shoulders and with bangs covering his pale complexion was soaked, keeping his identity a secret for now. A white samurai outfit donned him, with a weird, red crest sitting on the back of his shirt.

Unexpectedly, he watched as the mysterious man moved a pale, shaking hand to his whiskered face. He wiped the blonde hair to the side, his it out of his eyes and it appeared as if he caressing his face as well. Then, without warning, the male began to tremble, his shoulders being the key asset. The hand was taken back and both were brought to his face.

So the dead blonde, sat there and watched this man cry for a while. The rain never stopped as he did so, and the sun didn't bother showing up either. Time seemed to stop flowing and halt to a brief pause as blue eyes looked on with pity. It appeared he was that mysterious man's friend or lover. Either one seemed plausible.

Minutes or hours later, the figure stood up, and peered towards the sky, watching the rain poor down; showing his crimson eyes in the process. Then that's when it happened.

The blonde gasped—sudden memories flown through his mind, and his own, cerulean orbs welled up with tears. This man was his lover, rival, and friend…then all those things in between.

Sasuke Uchiha was mourning his premature death.

"Please!" the tall blonde cried out in the darkness, in present time, his voice horse and gruff. "Please! I made a promise!"

"Please!"

"I can't go back on that promise!"

"Not yet, let me live again!"

"I can't leave him!"

"Please!"

Then something blinded his eyesight. Was it light?

"He' kid, stop screaming and wake up; I don't need the Rune Knights showing up at m' door for a faux murder."

XXX

Many times, he had questioned the Kyuubi on how he got here. Sometimes, he would never get an answer and other times, he'd get a grunt. Then when October 10th came along, Kurama seemed more willing to speak that day. Sasuke never asked, nor commented on what made the beast have loose lips. It appeared like they both a mutual day, the two of them; as Matabi sat in silence, out of politeness or curiosity, the Uchiha didn't know.

He did get many things out of his internal monster after all. Turns out, the only way he got here was through the use of the Kamui and because the Kyuubi was a "an amazing, nine-tailed creature who had a sense of intelligence". His words, not Sasuke's.

While the Uchiha didn't ask where he learned to be a smartass, Kurama continued to say it was easier to use almost a killing amount of his host's chakra to travel from one dimension to the next. After being questioned on how and why, by both human and two-tailed, he replied that using his own could cause a major disruption in time.

After that, Sasuke didn't once doubt that Naruto had this all planned out.

_Hn, Dobe. _

A crash before him brought the raven from his thoughts and back into reality. There stood Fairy Tail, his home for the time being, and while they were rowdy and loved bacon (don't ask), he could admit he had a soft spot for them.

Maybe not Laxus, because he could be a jerk—but hey—Sasuke was and still is one.

He sighed and pushed the doors open.

XXX

It was chaos.

A controlled chaos.

Same difference.

"Dammit, pinky, get out of my way!" Gray shouted as his punched that was aimed for Elfman was blocked by non-other than his rival.

"Oh like hell I will, Frosty! Your fight is with me!" Natsu yelled back, and the ice mage just grinned.

"Be a real man!" Elfman growled out above the sea of mages that were fighting for the fun of it, and was soon locking horns with a smiling Cana who looked more than happy to challenge the big oaf.

"Show me what you got!" She screamed and got three cards ready to take him down.

Macao dodged left and right, steadily watching as Alzack fired his gun magic upon him, both unaware of the bullet holes in the walls. Bisca fired from the top of the counter in the bar, aiming at anyone who was not looking with a happy look on her face. Walls and furniture within the guild was being destroyed through the bar brawl and as Mirajane looked on with a more joyful expression than usual.

Nab went for a right hook upon Droy but took a hit by Jet's left kick to the jaw and went flying across the room. Wakaba blew through his pipe, making a shield as the wizard flew into him, making a small scale explosion. Even Master Makarov was in a pleasant mood as a drunken hue across his cheeks began to become more prominent. He couldn't be happier than Natsu's companion Happy; he was even chuckling good-naturedly as he watched his kids fight.

Lucy, who was now taking shelter at the bar leaned back and sighed for the hundredth time. These people don't give up, do they? She smiled at her guild's antics and turned to Levy who looked like she as thinking the same thing.

"I know I haven't been in the guild for long but…Do you know why they seem to be more obnoxious than usual?" The blonde asked the smaller mage, giving a hysterical wave to the ongoing brawl. At the moment, Bisca leapt off the counter and onto a nearby table, effectively dodging Vijeeter who was thrown into the over the bar.

Levy giggled and just shrugged, not really knowing. "Well, something must've happened, or will happen. Besides, how was your first mission with Natsu?"

The Celestial mage put a finger on her chin in a thinking manner and then sweat-dropped. "He certainly over-did it; although I'm glad he helped out Macao…"

"Oh Lucy don't be so modest!" Mirajane came up to counter and placed to glasses of water for the girls she then smiled and turned to the blue-haired mage. "I heard from Gray that she can take out a Vulcan with a single punch!"

Said Lucy looked uncomfortable and shifted in her seat, forcing a bizarre smile, not knowing how these rumors got started. Yeah…that's what happened.

"Before I forget to ask, Mira…" a bottle slammed into the wooden bar next to the females, making the blonde jump out of her skin and nearly scream bloody murder. With a sigh, she shook her head and cleared her throat. "Do you know why the guild is acting this way?"

She beamed her signature smile and her blue eyes seemed to twinkle with cheerfulness. Levy finally looked like she remembered and screamed "Kya!" before running off to find a mirror to fix her hair a blush making its way on her face. Lucy gave her a surprised look and turned back to Mirajane for an explanation but ended up being used as a pillow as Gray threw Natsu at her.

"Wow Lucy, I didn't know you could be a nice cushion!" Happy flew over them, grinning through his fish dinner.

"Shut it cat!" she shouted back through comically tears streaming down her face with the thought of actually being one, yet a smile was finding its way to her mouth.

"I'm going to roast that smirk right off your ugly face!" Natsu jumped up, charging into the fray once more.

"Let's see you try it, flame-brain!" The ice mage prepared to use his magic to meet the dragon slayer head on.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana shouted across the room, making the latter look down in despair, "Crap!"

"Be real men and give me your best!" Elfman bellowed, but was once again taken out by a simple punch delivered by Natsu, "Out of my way!"

The front door opened slowly, creaking in a fashion that made the famous guild scuffle come to a screeching halt. Flames, ice, and other magical abilities still in the process of being used, however just paused. All heads turned to the figure standing in the entrance, and everything seemed to become frozen in time.

"Do you intend to make Master Makarov pay for everything you did to this place?" He spoke, making everyone take a guilty gulp. His onyx optics had a wary air of caution around them and the gorgeous, ebony hair swayed slightly as he stared at each member with a strict intention. "Clean up."

No wonder the Guild Master hadn't run upstairs to cry about the damage costs just yet.

He walked forward, the crowd of members moved from his path effectively and then turned to stare in awe at the man that moved so gracefully.

He sure is beautiful…Lucy found herself shaking her head to rid the blush that was starting to surface.

"How'd the mission go, boy-o?" Makarov grinned child-like at the more serious male.

"No problems; the client was more than happy to be rid of the monster and wanted to pay triple. However I refused." He replied, and behind him, Natsu and Gray's jaws hit the ground forcefully. He was sure as Hell he wasn't going to say that a stupid monster with claws got the drop on him.

Blow to ego alert. Let's not go there.

"I'm glad, dear friend! Now, have a drink with me and watch the rest of the brawl!" The master patted the seat next to him but blinked at the raven-haired moved right past the dwarfed man and headed to the second floor.

Sasuke moved his head to the right at the last second, avoiding the hand of an annoyed Guild Master. "Don't dodge a hit from the master boy!" the old man cried out frenziedly, his eyes twitching as the younger one continued to walk.

Seconds later, when he had found a job from the board, he flickered back down in a blink of an eye, making the other mages flinch from the speed.

Whoa, I didn't even see him move…Lucy stared in admiration.

"You're going on a new mission, now?" Mirajane inquired somewhat surprised at the speed the S-class jobs were getting stacked up. Although they don't have an Unranked-Class Mage board, Sasuke didn't complain and did the jobs anyway and at a rather fast pace.

_Oh no you're not…._Makarov narrowed his eyes slightly. That boy needed rest—and plenty of it.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the request…To stop a mysterious disappearance of sheep…May involve a clan of Vulcans or dark guild, need to have them alive. What?!

"Wait, Sasuke!" Natsu shouted, shaking from his stupor and running up to the slightly shorter—but definitely older—mage. "Before you leave, you got to fight me!"

Gray and practically the rest of the guild groaned in unison. Will this idiot ever learn? Didn't the past eighty-five visits to the hospital show the dragon slayer that the Mage who made it to the Un-ranked category was not a person to be trifled with?!

"Do you have a death wish?" Cana questioned with a raised brow as she took a huge sip from her whiskey barrel.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Natsu. I won't visit you in the hospital, again." Jet warned, getting a nod of approval from Droy.

"I can take him!" The pink-haired boy said in determination, pointing at the expressionless, male beauty. "I know I can beat you this time!"

"Didn't he say that last time…?" Gray muttered, his jeans gone, with only the underwear still on. Pure magic.

"Gray, your clothes?" Cana reminded the stripper.

"How is this possible?!"

It was always a quick match anyway and the only fun was seeing how the superior mage took down the unruly dragon. A few face palms were also heard. But before Sasuke could shoot down the demand, Makarov jumped in.

"Go on Sasuke, I want to see if he's grown." The smile on the old man's face told the ex-Shinobi otherwise and he even thought about calling the master out on it, but sighed inwardly.

He realized that Makarov meant well and everything relating to the subject. However, he simply just found no joy in fighting with someone unless it was a full out spar. Speaking of which, he hadn't had a nice, work out like that in a long time…

"**I agree with whatever your choice will be on this matter, Sasuke-sama."**

"Well, Sasuke, what do you say?" the master asked again, making him blink back into reality.

The guild was silent, intent on waiting for the answer. This could prove to be somewhat near a challenge, if he got Natsu serious enough.

"Alright, Natsu; let's go out back into the field." Sasuke replied, giving the master a pointed look.

Cana immediately started taking bets, and the crowd moved outside with Natsu and Lucy—who was being dragged along by Happy—in the lead. Sasuke followed behind the guild members, strolling calmly with Makarov next to him.

"I guess I should've just kept my mouth shut huh?" getting an elegant brow raised in return, the elder man continued. "You seemed a little down lately, and distant from the guild members. You know they respect you greatly, Sasuke."

He nodded, as the wind blew past them gently.

"But it also seems you've grown as well."

Sasuke huffed and instantly regretted it. The claws from that monster shouldn't have been underestimated. When he thought he was in complete control of the situation—the damned beast made a swipe to his ribs. While he dodged it, the supernatural fiend used a similar technique to a Sound village Shinobi. Now three ribs were currently broken—waiting for the Kyuubi to repair them. "You flatter me so."

He had stopped using the Sharingan. For small instances at least, such as fighting a Vulcan or dark mage. Even then, if it was a true emergency, he'd use the Mangekyo Sharingan and take care the headache he'd get later for it. This didn't mean he wouldn't his bloodline to intimidate someone if they irritated him.

Born a Uchiha, always a Uchiha.

Wow, that was stupid.

He'll try again later.

But the old man was right about one thing.

Hatred was still in his heart, but somehow, the two Tailed Beast had enough power to seal it away for now.

However, he didn't see why the guild saw him as a role-model. Sure he made the Un-ranked title, that was above even the Ten Wizard Saints—but there were only four others who possessed this title and one had died recently of old age. The others were strictly told not to socialize with each other, including Sasuke. For a few reasons. But he didn't see why he was chosen to be the person everyone had to strive for.

"Hurry up, slow-poke, this match won't start itself!" Natsu yelled, his voice carried by the breeze as Makarov chuckled.

The ex-Shinobi did as ordered and stepped into the field, giving a blank stare to his opponent. "You better be prepared."

Lucy pushed through the flock of guild members with Happy to meet up with Gray up in front. "Who do you think is going to win?"

The latter huffed and gave the blonde an odd look. "Sasuke is an Un-ranked Mage, Lucy."

"You mean, that's the Un-Ranked of Fairy Tail?!" She paled, and started to pray for Natsu's safety.

"Damn right I'm prepared, and I'm going to go full out!" Natsu got into a fighting pose, his eyes narrowing in determination.

"Ready, fight!" Master Makarov shouted and as Sasuke didn't move an inch, the other did.

He charged across the small field quickly, flames igniting upon his fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

As the punch nearly landed upon his face, the ninja moved using the body flicker technique and appeared behind Natsu. "Keep your senses open, otherwise your opponent has the advantage."

The other's eyes narrowed at the speed and turned on the ball of his heal, the flames burning brighter and hotter than a second before. "Take this!"

That didn't faze Sasuke for any moment; he quickly concentrated chakra upon his feet and moved back, nearly getting swiped by molten flames in the process. When he landed a way's back, Natsu didn't waste any time that the other could have an advantage.

Taking a huge gulp of air, and puffing out his cheeks, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he cupped his mouth as he breathed out a stream of roaring flames toward his opponent.

Seeing a lake a few feet away, Sasuke didn't blink as he let the fire consume him. When screams arose and Natsu appearing shocked, all that was left in his spot was a log. Wait…what? Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer had his scent and turned in time to meet face to face with a fist.

The pink-haired boy flew back at top speed, in which if this was a normal human, his skull would've been cracked open by just the sheer force of the punch. However, being a durable, chaotic mage, Natsu only got a slight headache.

"Gah, what the Hell man!?" said mage groaned and stood.

"Is that all you got?"

Now fully rejuvenated by the taunt, Natsu propelled himself off the tree and towards the Shinobi. "I'll show you what I got!"

Sasuke took the hit straight on, just like he did seconds ago and blocked the oncoming barrage of strikes with his forearm. A kick here, an elbow blow there, and an attempted Fire Dragon Iron Fist. When Natsu looked spent, he back off and wiped his bottom lip.

That was his mistake.

The Uchiha seemed to have disappeared.

Then—

"_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu_," and a pale hand reached from under the ground and grabbed Natsu's ankle. Letting out a string of curses the pink-haired couldn't even move, and the entire guild watched in amazement of how Sasuke replaced himself from his position in the earth to being where Natsu once stood. (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)

The only visible part of the Dragon Slayer was his head, which looked confused as it angry. "What did you to do me!? I can't even move!"

"What the hell, he can use Ability-type magic too?!" Gray nearly had a heart attack from seeing this and stumbled back into Lucy.

"Well, Natsu's in trouble now!" Wakaba was shaking his head, taking a puff from his pipe.

"I gotta' say though, I feel bad for him," Macao agreed, pulling a tan hand through his blue hair. "We definitely didn't see that coming…"

Elfman just grinned and threw a fist into the air above him. "At least we know Natsu's going against a real (real) man!"

"Gray, what do you mean?" Despite the worried look upon her face, it was clear that Lucy was just as frightened to see this as her teammate.

"Well, long story short, we thought he could only use Holder-type magic." He gestured to the opposite amusing display of Natsu chewing out Sasuke, "But now that's obvious."

Droy groaned, "I knew those rumors were true."

Jet followed, "Now he's twice as scary…"

Levy blinked and clapped happily, "That's so cool!"

As the Celestial Mage began to sweat from these overwhelming thoughts, only one question came to mind. Just how strong is he? It's clear that he knows more than he's letting on, that much is true!

"Lucy, why are you crying from your arm pits?" Happy flew up from behind her.

"Shut it cat!"

Sighing, Sasuke grabbed the fluff of pink-hair and gave a single yank. The boy was free in less of a second.

"Way to go flame-brain. You got beat once again!" Gray told the dragon slayer with a sarcastic smirk upon his face. The tense air was gone now, and everyone seemed a little relieved that Natsu didn't get hurt too bad.

"Shut you icy trap, bimbo!" the loser of the fight growled, his eyes narrowing.

Before anyone knew it, the two rivals were already locked in a stare down with menacing intent around them. "What'd you say, dragon-boy?"

"Congrats, brat."

All attention was at the Uchiha, who looked more than pleased at the battle. His onyx orbs were somewhat more vivid and deep, while his long, black hair seemed to merrily dance in the wind. His flawless lips were softly angled into a small smile and he appeared less tense than upon arriving here. The raven sauntered forth with such grace that it looked like a dance.

Natsu blushed in admiration as two fingers poked his head, making him stumble backwards. "W-what?"

"If you were against a regular wizard, or even an S-class mage, you'd be able to hold your ground." A few gasps went around the crowd. "However…you're lack of strategy doesn't surprise me…"

With that said Sasuke took his leave and left the stunned guild members outside with Makarov following him. "You really didn't mean that, did you?"

The former didn't reply as they made their way inside the guild, ignoring the complaints of a certain dragon slayer who denied something about strategy…

* * *

**I hope this is a little better than what I had originally put up.**


	3. Arc 1 Demise and Rise: Chapter 3

**Alrighty, I just remembered to do a disclaimer. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own either of them. **

**There. Done. That was agonizing. **

**Anyway, review and such, I really don't care. Actually I do, but whether you decide to write one is in your power alone. **

**I hate having insomnia sometimes. I also dislike hair in my school lunch-it's such a downer. **

*Bows* **Please enjoy, this chapter.**

* * *

The Kyuubi knew something was up. A certain force had recently come into this world. How? He didn't really know; since he wasn't a damn know it all. So he turned to monster cat and met the Two-Tail's eyes, and blocked off their communication with the sleeping Uchiha for the moment.

**"I think I may have to leave this body soon, Matabi." **

**"Oh? I thought the seal prohibits any sort of that activity, my dear Kurama." **

The fox scowled and was about ready to strike out; but instead he sat as his tails twirled behind him. **"My previous human container might be alive within the Shinobi realm, and since my seal has never been fully removed, I can still swap from this Uchiha's to that brat's, if I wished."**

**"So you're going to leave me alone. Although I can't really complain about it." **

**"I shall see you again someday. Also, this might make the Uchiha suspicious with my disappearance." **

**"You want me to lie, then? What will happen once you leave this body?" **

**"I'd expect you to do so, yes. Nothing too major to cause a life or death situation will occur during my transition. However, since his eyes might have damage, I'll leave behind a small amount for you to manipulate."**

**"Yes, let's meet again and this time in different hosts. So now if you'd be so polite to leave…its cramped being stuck with you."**

So the Nine-tails Kyuubi left through a dimension left by a seal that was never really repaired. Matabi guessed Kurama had always possessed this ability, but couldn't leave through the portal. For at the end of the tunnel, was a dead and buried body. But if Kurama said that stupid blonde was alive…the blue cat shrugged, and thought of a good way to lie to the Uchiha and then re-connected with his host. To only see him in pain….

* * *

Pain shot through him and straight to Sasuke's eyes. Sitting up from his bed, he clutched his face in attempt to soothe them. He felt the blood poor from his eyes slowly, in a rich, thick pace making him feel like he was crying crimson tears. But he wasn't. As his body shook from the agony, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

It didn't help.

Another side-effect.

Time to start the lie and the charka-cat secretly hoped she didn't blow it. **"It'll take me a few minutes to repair the chakra flow channel connecting to your eyes."** Matabi soothed and sounded reasonable and at least wasn't making this worse. But something was quite off with the way the Two-tails said that.

Deliberately, something began to have a weight in his head, and then—nothing. The blood flow quickly receded and left stained marks upon his flawless cheeks. He peered down and saw the puddle of blood upon his bed and noticed that it wasn't much. Only about a quart of it, so there was no reason to tell the Master about it.

Sighing and begrudgingly thanking the Tailed Beast for her assistance, he got up and headed for the shower.

Also, if he was lucky, the fridge would be stocked with tomatoes…only if he was blessed.

Which is never.

XX

The same morning, Sasuke made his way to the guild. After the shower, he decided that today would be a training day and nothing would stop him from using chakra on a tree. Or trees. So for today, a black t-shirt with white drawstring, sweat pants and his black akatsuki shoes would suffice. As he made his way down the street, he could've sworn there were more stares than usual. Maybe because this town was so used to seeing him in is normal attire that they didn't think he had any other clothes. Hmph, whatever.

Besides, Sasuke just didn't feel up to the task of wearing his samurai clothing. Not with what happened earlier. Call him crazy if you wish, but those clothes could get uncomfortable when they were covered in blood. They start to itch and it irritates him.

The outfit he was wearing now was something Makarov got him for Christmas. It was something that he could wear at home or for training and it was a vacation for the samurai clothing as well. Inwardly sighing, Sasuke began to think if he really wanted to train or just go to the roof of the guild and take a nap….but then what if the tremors happened again? Oh well, there was a certain technique that he had been waiting to try for a while now anyway.

He entered the almost empty guild to see Mira cleaning the tables. Her natural white hair was hanging freely and her ankle –long dress swayed slightly as she hummed into the work. "Oh good morning Sasuke!" she smiled happily as usual and went on to the next job of sweeping.

Being polite, the raven nodded back and began to walk quietly to the second floor. He felt eyes upon him but didn't find any bloodlust, so he merely shook it off. It could be Mirajane…or not. Yet…being a Shinobi, they train you to be paranoid…but since he let his guard down around the people of Fairy Tail, his scary demeanor went down and people started to look to him for recommendations. Such as like Natsu who likes to tag along on dangerous missions and help him out with the bad guys. Or when he takes Cana on a job that will improve her card magic and increase her knowledge. Even Erza demanded to learn under him and he replied with giving her notes about being a swordsman.

Macao even asked a favor of babysitting his son Romeo while he went out on a job. Usually, when someone would ask anything involving children, he'd decline almost immediately. However, he learned from Makarov that Macao's wife left him because he pursued the career of a mage. To summarize what happened after, the little toddler was the weirdest thing he ever laid eyes upon. He smiled almost all the time and cried when Sasuke wasn't in the room with him. When the raven would wander off to the bathroom or kitchen, the baby would waddle with him and falling every few seconds. It got to the point where he just set Romeo on his shoulders. What a sight to see when Macao came home and took a picture…everyone in the guild saw it the next day.

Although he wasn't the biggest talker and could frighten off a Vulcan with a glare of the eyes—

Sasuke looked down and saw a wooden sword lying upon the guild's floor. He almost tripped on it, and being not aware of his surroundings…that would've been distressing. "Mira, does this belong to anyone?"

The beautiful teen that rivaled in looks to the raven turned and took a good look at the weapon. "Oh that's Romeo's! Cute little boy too, when he heard you used a samurai sword he wanted one just like yours, and Macao got one for him on his last job!"

Mirajane set aside the broom and went to pick it up, "He's been seen with it everywhere and never lets it out of his sight, so he must've lost it…"

Sasuke nodded and ambled around her to get to the second floor again. "If Romeo ever wants to train, just have him speak to me."

He didn't see the blush on her cheeks and her blue eyes shined with admiration. The raven was truly something else. He was an Un-ranked mage, but never bragged about it, like Laxus who was an S-class mage (two ranks below an Un-ranked). The guy was stunningly gorgeous, yet chose to never realize it. He'd never used magic on a single person in the guild because for some reason…Mira thought he was afraid to use it. As if he'd thought it hurt one of them.

Also, from what she's heard from pubs around the area: if you ever went up to Sasuke Uchiha with the intent to kill…Sasuke would come out without a scratch while the latter would be…

Mirajane shivered.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy greeted suddenly as she entered the guild. She looked pretty today with the blonde hair matching the blue outfit she was currently wearing.

"Nice to see you so early!" Mira chirped as she placed the wooden sword on the bar counter.

The younger walked over and sat at a bar stool when Mira went behind the bar to reach for her rag to clean the counter swiftly before the rest of the guild got here.

"Yeah, Natsu, Happy and I are going to go on our first real mission soon!" Lucy exclaimed joyfully towards her friend.

However, something was on Mirajane's mind so she forgot to congratulate the blonde.

"Say Lucy, I have a question," the whiter-haired female stated politely as she began to scrub. "When Natsu was dueling with Sasuke yesterday, we confirmed that it was Sasuke the Un-ranked, you didn't act like you believed it, why's that?"

The blonde crossed her arms on the counter and gave her answer, "Well, everyone knows that there is only one Un-ranked in Fairy Tail—the only guild in Fiore to have such a powerful person—but no one knows who it is besides the other Guild Masters. It's always in Sorcerer Weekly about him and how Sasuke is never seen by the public. So that makes the Un-ranked a complete mystery…"

Mira nodded, taking all of it in and then smiled. "Well it's kind of more complicated than that really. You see, Sasuke is the only person of his rank to be in a guild. The other three went off on their own but have to abide to the Council's rules. Such as that they're never allowed to see each other, and that includes Sasuke. The only status they have knowledge of the other Un-ranks is if their dead or not. So you see, with such a high title, you don't get much privilege."

"But I thought they were only called by the Council to settle a rebellion or a really bad guy. I thought it was impossible to join a guild!" Lucy said suddenly, her brown eyes swimming in confusion.

"Sasuke was already in Fairy Tail when he achieved the highest rank upon the scale, so the council gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and much to the disdain of the council, they accepted. However…he does get a whole lot more rules to follow that they gave just for him."

The Gate Key Blondie scratched the back of her head and took a sip of water Mira gave her earlier. "Like what kind of rules?"

Mira hummed in response as she pondered. "Well, he cannot go on S-class jobs anymore—yesterday was his last—and Sasuke can only go on missions that Master Makarov assigns personally from now on. The only reason he tried to go on one after his last yesterday was because he forgot."

"That's not fair; he's a legal mage, right? He should be allowed more freedom like the other Un-ranks!" Lucy whined defensively.

The bar-maid became sad and her eyes were full of understanding. "I know, even Master tried to weasel a few rules out of the contract, but that was the compromise if Sasuke was going to stay in Fairy Tail. Sasuke also had no choice but to accept the new ranking because of his power—the council is afraid of him really."

The blonde winded down and stared at the wooden counter, "Is he okay with the new arrangements?"

"Well, knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't want anyone to worry about him. Oh and Lucy, please from now on, don't talk about Sasuke like this in public. It's disrespectful towards him and he said once that he doesn't like to be singled out." Mirajane sighed and went on. "No matter how much care we show him, he always returns the feelings in some way."

Lucy cocked her head with her eyes growing wide in thought. "Noted; so with a stoical face and beautiful looks to go with it, deep down inside he's a big teddy bear?"

The other giggled knowing Sasuke was hearing this conversation in one way or another. "Yes, a really big softie in his own rights. You should see how he reacts when Romeo is around!"

"Awe, that's so adorable!" Lucy screamed out as other guild members finally arrived, greeting her and Mirajane as they entered.

"What's adorable?" Gray asked tiredly, still rubbing his eyes that screamed more sleep—this happened every morning.

"Obviously a big teddy bear is!" Happy said cheerfully, flying in through the door over the mages.

The raven overhead sighed in exasperation towards Mira. She always had something good to say about someone. Shaking his head, Sasuke straightened from leaning over the railing and walked back down stairs—now that everyone was here, he'd hope no one was going to miss a tree or…trees.

"Hey Sasuke, let's brawl!" Natsu yelled as a fist come flying from nowhere, but that's not what concerned the ex-Shinobi. There was something that itched his senses (and better judgment) that made him pause before he dodged. It was the fact that little Romeo was also here in the guild and standing right behind him, completely oblivious.

Why him?

He frowned and grabbed the hand that blazed pyre, which held Natsu in mid-air. The latter blinked and tried to move his hand from the former. "Hey man what's the big idea, huh?"

Sasuke didn't dare make the iron-grip tighter—for the fear of actually breaking the bone—but he did narrow his ebony eyes slightly. "Remember the comment where I said you need more calculating in battle, Dobe?"

"Eh, um, what?" the other male apparently didn't.

Then, by some miracle, the ice rival appeared to figure it out and went pale. "Holy crap that was really not cool, dude!"

Natsu looked annoyed and turned to Gray, but was interrupted when Sasuke suddenly dropped him—not too forcible—but enough to make the dragon slayer land on his butt with a thump. Trying to resist the urge to blink and have crimson appear, Sasuke turned to Romeo and ruffled his navy-blue locks gently. Without a single word to anyone; he began to walking away to only reach a few feet of the door, and then having his figure disappeared into swirling leaves.

Lucy came up behind Natsu and smacked the back of his head, hard. "You idiot!"

"Hey now, what'd I do?!" but instead of getting a reply, she simply strolled back to the bar. "Aw, c'mon Lucy!"

Mira looked on with a hint of worry. "When you aimed a kick towards Sasuke, you didn't see Romeo behind him—"

"—so if he would've dodged, leaving Romeo defenseless…" Gray drawled.

"…" Natsu seemed ashamed—well as embarrassed as he can be—and smiled sheepishly.

This made Mira wonder what she saw transpire. She knew Sasuke could've done something more, but…why hadn't he? The mage would've easily destroyed Natsu's arm, and not think twice about it. Instead, he restrained himself, why?

"What did Sasuke mean when he called Natsu a Do-be?" Lucy questioned Gray as the tension seemed to wound down.

The answer she got was a shrug. "We really don't know, but Master Makarov says it's a word from his native language. The Master says it's Japan-nese or something, so to be polite, we ignore it."

"So English isn't his original language, right?" the former confirmed but appeared thoughtful.

Gray leaned forward so he could relax his arms on the wooden table he now sat at. "Basically; we also think it's why he doesn't speak so much: for the fear of sounding foreign. He may be good at pronouncing our names—but he will usually put something from his language at the end of the sentence, or our names."

Understanding, Lucy nodded, and headed over to Natsu and Happy to announce that their carriage will be leaving soon. Time to set fire to a book; while wearing a maid costume.

XX

True to his words, Sasuke was lying on the damp grass of the East Forest, panting slightly from training later on that day. While he chose an area far from civilization, he also had to be careful not to get near Porlyusica—who'd kill him on sight with a broom if he chose to train nearby.

While the ground beneath his body was perfectly healthy grass…the land that surrounded him for six miles was destroyed and had a sandbox in its place. Well, he did try not to eradicate the entire forest, so he could only get a few techniques from his previous world in without getting the attention from any onlookers. Sasuke did want to try to relinquish the feeling of calling Susano'o…but after seeing three plus oaks demolished with a single Chidori…yeah he needed to work out more.

Making Kirin would need work as well. Since he was classified as an all-rounder with magic, he wasn't really seen as a lightning user. Also, to keep suspicions arising from Makarov's grandson, he had to refrain from using any lightning magic, including Chidori around people. But out of all his techniques, he'd say summoning Kirin to his command was the easiest but the most noticeable. So he would have to stick to keep Kirin up his sleeve for now.

He could easily call upon the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan with a single blink—it'd be best to rest before losing control over it, even if no one is around—

"Yo!"

Never mind.

Sasuke twitched an irritated eyebrow and rolled his black orbs to the old man standing above him. Who in turn, was grinning like a Cheshire cat and gazing through the ebony bangs to the eyes that could effortlessly kill him. What could he say? Makarov liked taking gambles every now and then. Especially with the Uchiha who would almost destroyed Magnolia when Gildarts questioned him too much.

"It looks like you liked my Christmas present, huh?" he was talking about the drawstring sweat-pants and shirt? Sasuke wouldn't even answer when his pride was hanging in the balance. No way in Hell was he going to humor the old man who liked to gossip about stupid things like this.

"I have a really big favor to ask!" the guild master could be too much at times.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried not to strangle the grandfather like man who always gave second chances—particularly when it came to him. "I'm in the middle of training, Master."

"Looks like a nap to me, tell me, getting fat like me, eh?" the laughter reminded him way too much of Naruto. "Anyway, back to the point! I decided to send you on an Un-ranked mission!"

The latter's eyes snapped opened and glared at the smiling old man. "What's the catch?"

Makarov sweat-dropped but didn't drop his grin, "The council needs you to take care a Dark Guild that has recently become too rash and has committed homicide on a family that lived nearby the guild."

Sasuke moved his weight to where he was sitting comfortably and massaged the back of his neck with a hand. "I'll need details, now won't I?"

Having an expression that showed complete victory, Makarov held up a peace sign, "That's the spirit!"

XXX

Before Sasuke left for any type of mission, you could usually find him standing before a medium-sized stone. It looked pretty normal, aside the azure hue it had when it shone in the sun. However, if you peered closely enough, you could see weird markings that were carved in rows across the stone. Also, there was a symbol at the top of the stone, looking like a leave with a swirl in the middle. In total, if you stood there long enough, you'd realized it was a memorial stone.

Sasuke sighed, crossed his arms and bowed his head at the stone. He only spoke in his native language when he was speaking directly to it, that way his friends and lover understood. It'd be troublesome to have someone from the Guild overhear him, so he spoke in low tones. He then scoffed, knowing that the Konoha Burial Stone was only a little ways off behind the guild, right next to the ocean. He also knew the big lot of idiots had enough sense to stay out of range from the area, so why did he whisper to it?

_"I'll be going on a new mission you know," _he said suddenly, breaking out of his musing thoughts. Here he was, saying goodbye in his regular samurai clothing with some bandages on his arms from the training that happened today. But other than that, he appeared normal.

Shadows loomed over black orbs as his bangs blew slightly in the wind. _"It won't be for long, so don't try to worry about me. It—it will probably take close to a day, alright?" _

The bangs that hung over his forehead and eyes suddenly lifted from his face, making him take a step back. What was that? The wind did it…right? No, the warmth…it smelled just like ramen. Sasuke smirked and bowed to the stone.

_"I'll always love you, Dobe. Don't go soft on me, alright Dead Last?" _

He turned and after stretching his senses and making sure no one was around—he flickered from view and appeared in Makarov's office, ready for the briefing.

XX

Levy huffed in disappointment as she stared at the job request board with Jet and Droy behind her. "Darn, did somebody already take that book stealing gig? That one paid 200,000 jewels."

"Sorry, I guess Natsu and Lucy got to it first," Mirajane replied, smiling kindly as the three turned to her.

The former sighed with displeasure as her teammates followed her downcast mood. "I really could've used that money."

"Don't despair Levy, it's probably for the best. It's changed." Master Makarov spoke from his usual spot on the bar counter.

Said girl looked up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job," he went on to explain, keeping his eyes closed as he continued to relax.

Mirajane gazed at him with surprise and went to grab another empty mug off a table nearby to place on her tray, "Oh did they cancel it?"

"No," Makarov drawled, and peered up with a cryptic face, "Quite the opposite, the reward has been increased—it's now 2 million."

At that, the Shadow Gear team (Levy, Jet, and Droy) appeared like they had a heart attack as their eyes widened in shock. "Two million jewels?!" Levy exclaimed.

"They pay that much for some stupid book?!"

"That's almost like fighting monsters' kind of pay!"

Mirajane simply stood in front of him with a questioning look, "Did they give any reason why?"

Gray, who was sitting next to Makarov while he enjoyed his drink, smirked. "It sounds like this job just got interesting."

"Oh Gray, nice panties!" the white-haired stewardess giggled, making the man look down and continue to freak out about how they came off. "By the way, Master?"

The mentioned old guy raised a brow when the ex-wizard called his title. "Yes Dear?"

"Why did you send Sasuke on a new mission so suddenly? He only got a day of rest and that's usually way too short for anyone, including him." She gave him a pointed face, as she put her free hand on her hip.

Gray and the Shadow Gear team's attention went immediately when the busty woman commented on the mysterious man.

Makarov pulled out a smoking pipe and blew some bubbles and smoke out as he thought about an answer. Should he really say that the raven would still go on a job even without his knowledge? His Shinobi roots would really take place when he wanted them to, so even to him; Sasuke is the master when it came to sneakiness. He sighed and popped his neck as he looked up. "Not even I can keep a person down when he's not tame. Come to think of it, I don't think he ever will."

XX

Sasuke sighed in contempt. He handed the purple scroll—which had the information the Magic Council wanted—to a frog worker at the front desk in the building of Era. It had the usual written within it but this time, it had his Un-ranked title on it in gold letters. Stupid paperwork.

_The Dark Guild: Shadow Grin._

_Location: Three miles from Hargeon._

_Previous Status: Working on how to overthrow the magical community._

_Crimes Committed: Homicide/Genocide/Manslaughter, Stealing, Refusing to Follow Rules Established by the Council, Rebelling, Dark Magic, etc._

_Current Status (Guild): The building has been destroyed, leaving only dirt and mud where it last stood._

_Current Status (Members): All Deceased._

_Expectations: All Alive for Interrogation._

_Un-Ranked Assigned: Uchiha Sasuke._

Once the frog worker nodded and assured the scroll will be given to the Council immediately, Sasuke left. By the time he arrived to the train station to go to back to Magnolia, he could practically hear the groans and yells of frustrations from the Magic Council.

He smirked.

**Any questions? Feel free to ask. **

**I know it's jumping around sorta quickly, but I have an original arc coming after the Edolas arc. Its involves Madara (that's all I'm revealing). **

**By the way, there's an EasterEgg somewhere in this chapter. If anyone can find it, I'll update chapter 6 like lightning. Here's one hint: It had nothing to do with Fairy Tail. **

**Good luck. **


	4. Arc 1 Demise and Rise: Chapter 4

**Alrighty, I don't really have a scheduled update. So it's just when ever I remember. *shrugs* **

**I can't keep promises sometimes. **

**Anyway, for this chapter we're going to go BACK in time again, when Natsu begins to interact with Sasuke. **

**I did this to show how their relationship begins to form into a small friendship (just don't mention it to duck-butt, alrighty?)**

**With Sasuke being here this also changes the relationships between Fairy Tail later on. **

**You get all that? **

**Review.**

* * *

X778…

It was a bright day, with birds singing and flowers blooming.

Alright, such a cliche way to start off the day, but to Sasuke, that's what it looked liked.

Recently, Fairy Tail had gotten new members, the Take-Over Siblings. Boy, were they a rowdy bunch and were also a complete polar opposite of each other. The oldest, Mirajane Strauss, had Demon-Take magic, and although she only had one demon, you still didn't want to mess with her. She still likes to pick fights with the younger kids and often Erza, her new-found rival. Now, while Mirajane sounded scary (like a tiger on her period) the girl wasn't really an eyesore; in fact, she could probably contend to be prettier than Sasuke, much like Erza.

Elfman Strauss was the middle and only brother of the three siblings. He was quiet and reserved, but don't be fooled; this boy can use Monster-Take over magic. He wasn't very good at it just yet, for he didn't have the skill and control that was needed to transform into a beast. But Elfman didn't seem to mind, because it appeared like he was content with encouraging his sisters. But Sasuke knew the boy wanted to prove himself, just didn't have the confidence. Oh well, wasn't his problem.

The youngest is a small female named Lisanna Strauss, and yes, she's as nice as she sounds. Beyond kind actually, and had more patience than the Uchiha (who really didn't have any, he just _liked_ to think he did). She loved to hang around Natsu Dragneel and often played House or pretend with him, which was _so _adorable. The girl was the only one who could scold either of the Strauss siblings and get them back in line if they got too wild without getting hurt. She possessed the ability of Animal-Take over and excelled within it, much to the secret jealousy of her older brother.

Over all, they were a good bunch and were meant to be in this guild. Because let's face it; the first time they went on a mission, Sasuke saw the bill they were sent from the Council and nearly fainted along with the Guild Master. Yes, they _definitely _belonged to be a member of Fairy Tail. Anyway, so here he was, relaxing on the second floor, his back to Laxus and a book in his hands as he read. It wasn't really a book, but no one in the guild was going to take him seriously if he pulled out an orange scroll from his pocket. Thank _Kami _for _Henge._

"Fight me, Sasuke!" A fierce, pink-haired boy exclaimed rather loudly. Chatter in the guild quieted to a low murmur as some watched the ball of fire yell upwards at the second floor.

Natsu was bored today, with what Erza (the monster) and Mirajane (the demon) on jobs, Gray (that bastard) had been sick with the flu, and everyone else was just plain busy. No one stopped to chat with him besides Master Makarov, but after he left for a Guild Master Meeting—the Dragon Slayer was left to his own devices. So here he was, challenging the strongest of Fairy Tail (next to Gildarts) to a battle.

Said strongest, who was sitting comfortably on the second-story railing, peered down at the boy. Who—to his credit—didn't flinch, but appear more excited by the second that he was actually getting someone's attention. Honestly it was like looking at a perfect flashback.

A certain blonde used to act this way, to get everyone who used to ignore him for something he couldn't he control look at him. Acknowledge that he was training to protect them and not betray, despite what was locked away within him.

Sasuke's iconic, crimson orbs blinked at the determination practically radiating off of the kid's body. The guild had become almost silent now, and most eyes were looking between Natsu and the S-S-Ranked Mage, like a tennis match. Rarely anyone talked to Sasuke, much less shout a dare at the male beauty. He was scary and too quiet for most of the members' tastes, but he handled the children with stride—often humoring them when they did challenge him. So unless the Shinobi made an action to actually seriously injure the children, he was okay in their books'.

While the uncommon events happened every few days, and the child who was brave enough to scream at the powerful mage to a fight often taunted and complained—the members of Fairy Tail had not gotten a single word out of him. At one point, when Gildarts confronted Master Makarov about this—in front of the whole guild, while Sasuke had disappeared—the old man waved it off. Saying English wasn't his native language and was slowly learning it.

Which was true, Sasuke didn't have a single clue about this dialect spoken here. While the Kyuubi had known, the raven did not expect to be thrown into a world where they spoke something so weird. But with the Sharingan and the 'prodigy' attached to his persona, he figured out the language in a matter of three weeks. The bloodline limit didn't help pronouncing however, and so that left Sasuke with a stupid accent.

The guild had taken the excuse from the Master and slowly left the S-S-ranked mage alone…except the ever so curious "daycare" the guild was famous for having.

"Don't be a coward, Sasuke!" Natsu screamed again, grinning madly as the dazed, red eyes blinked into focus. He figured the older mage got lost in his thoughts a lot, which meant a lot a memories…or something like that. Igneel explained it to him, but he couldn't fully grasp the subject.

The raven didn't feel like moving from his spot today. He was relaxed (as tranquil as a Shinobi could be) and it was quiet with most of the children gone as well. It's not that he didn't like them, but some peace without getting your ear-drum blown up is nice. "Is it not possible for you to train by yourself?"

Fairy Tail exploded; the shrapnel went everywhere, destroying Magnolia in the process. When the Magic Council showed up with the Rune Knights, there was no evidence to be found.

Just kidding.

But yeah, there was a deathly silence within the guild, as everyone was mesmerized by the velvet voice of the raven. Conversations halted, beer mugs stopped clinking, and jaws dropped. The most surprising of all was that Natsu didn't appear to be fazed, just confused as he thought over the question—completely oblivious to everyone staring at the two.

"Umm…" finally, the small Dragon Slayer let out a frustrated huff and stomped his foot with anger, "I don't know how too! Igneel was always with me to teach and then after that…I…" _was alone, abandoned without a proper reason. _Sasuke finished for him inwardly and sighed out loud, getting jumps from some of the members of the guild.

He rested elbows on his legs and folded the (almost) girl-like hands into a thinking position as he stared down the little boy. His disguised scroll was now put away, hidden within his pocket. Natsu appeared close to tears with fury and he knew this poor dragon was no Blondie. He doesn't have the will of fire, in some cases, and although the temper is there…Blondie is was much more stubborn. "What are you going to do about it, then?"

The miniature Slayer snapped his head upwards, at neck breaking speed, and suddenly grinned. Sasuke had a bad feeling about this. When a hand pointed up at him, Natsu jumped excitedly, "You will teach me, Sasuke!"

"No."

That was fast. Natsu pouted and crossed his arms defiantly at the older mage. Not wanting to give up, he came back to the guild early the next day, only to see Sasuke at the bar, drinking. Grinning like a mad man, he immediately ran towards him.

"Can you teach me?"

"No."

This went on for three months.

X

However, finally, _finally, _something amazing happened. There was a day when Natsu walked in, confident on asking again and getting a positive answer today. Erza the other kids were completely jealous that the Dragon Slayer got Sasuke to speak first and didn't even _realize _it. Actually, he was the only one that the raven spoke to (other than the Master), and even though it was only one word…it was still something.

Makarov thought it was funny as hell.

Gildarts was envious of the little guy as well, and tried to make Natsu tell him how he did it…which resulted in a confused 'I don't know'…which got a face-palm.

Cana didn't care, but loved the reactions of the guild members. She often took photos and framed them around the building after hours, getting laughs and anger. It was quite humorous and she liked seeing Sasuke eye the pictures and then blinks as if it was nothing; like he was in an art museum and casually looking at a piece of inspiration and finding it satisfactory.

Gray tried acting as he didn't care at all, but still flushed with anger when Natsu rubbed it in his face. Causing a fight to break out and eventually, a guild brawl.

Mirajane became more akin to her nickname, 'the She-devil' to the young, pink-haired boy. If it wasn't for Lisanna, Natsu feared she'd eat him alive, and then comment nonchalantly about how he tasted like alligator.

The monster of Fairy Tail—err…Erza didn't seem affected, but did say she was covetous towards the clueless boy. If she didn't come out and admit it, then the constant glare that promised death that was sent towards everyone would be the first clue.

Natsu didn't know why one and all was mad at him. He had a person he could call a friend, Sasuke, and he left almost everyone else alone to talk to the raven. So why? But he didn't let that make his smile falter—Natsu will show them, he'll one day become stronger than any of those meanies. So when he spotted Sasuke in the corner of the guild, concentrating on a book, the boy ran over, grinning.

He didn't appear as if he was too busy so Natsu felt okay to bother the older mage. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Crimson eyes looked up from the book he was reading and set it down on the table as the Dragon Slayer came nearer. Internally, he was annoyed with this foolish piece of literature. The words weren't making sense just thinking about the jumbled letters within the damned thing in front of him made his eyes twitch.

"Whatcha' doing, huh?" the small boy asked innocently and happily as he took a seat in front of Sasuke. "Reading? Aww, lucky! Sometimes I wish I was good at reading, but Igneel didn't teach me that yet!"

The Uchiha cocked his head and rested it in a single hand, black bangs rustling into his eyes; and he quickly scanned the guild and saw almost everyone here today. The boy's peers were glaring at him and Sasuke bit back a nasty insult towards their manners. Makarov was smiling and often glanced their way as well, while some of the older members ignored it, but that didn't mean they weren't listening.

He knew what was going on. Everyone was curious about how Natsu does this so effortlessly—making him speak, that is. It's not like Sasuke has a full conversation with the little brat. Makarov was the one of the few to actually get sentences, next to his internal tenants. No, it was more like one-worded responses and occasional grunt would suffice as Natsu told his latest tale about either his job or dream.

Like right now, the Dragon Slayer was rattling on about how he beat this 'super, duper, bad guy' and saved a whole town from him. It was then that Sasuke realized Natsu wholly forgot to ask him about teaching and instead, focused on something happy—like beating 'super, duper, bad guys' and telling him about it.

"Natsu-san," Sasuke suddenly said, making the pink-haired go quiet as he waited obediently for him to speak. "What makes you so cheerful all the time?" he inwardly cringed at the accent.

"Huh?" the smaller blinked, and then grinned. "Why would I think about something sad when there's something happy to replace it? At least, that's what Igneel taught me."

It was curious…the boy really does idolize the adoptive-father dragon. Sasuke could see the pressed down depression somewhere, but that wasn't his problem. As Natsu was scratching the back of his head, red orbs stared back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"…And if someone intends to put down that philosophy of yours?"

"Umm…what?"

A sigh was heard, "If a 'super, duper, bad guy' was to try and take your happiness away?"

"Beat that guy's butt!"

Something within Sasuke twitched.

"I'll teach you how to train by yourself."

Even Makarov fell off the bar counter in shock.

A few hours later, the guild was winding down from their previous surprise and the sun was beginning to set. It was almost time for everyone to go home and a certain pink-haired boy felt a little depressed. After all, why would he want such an exciting day end? He's been hanging around Sasuke all day, and since he didn't complain about anything, Natsu thought it was okay to keep him company.

Natsu walked up with a questionable look upon his face. "Hey, Sasuke can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

Seeing it as an 'okay', he continued, "Why don't you make friends?"

"Friends?" the Shinobi replied, playing along.

"Yeah!"

"What are those?"

The boy went into shock, "HUH!? You don't know what friends are?! You gotta'! They're the best things in the world. They spend time with you and make everything fun!"

How ironic.

If only you knew, Natsu. If only you knew.

"Ah, sounds interesting."

"Don't you want to make friends?"

"No."

The Dragonslayer broke out into a grin, "Too bad, you just made a friend today!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a brand new, best friend!"

"Who says I wanted one?"

"Because you look lonely."

Sasuke froze and completely forgotten about trying to read while humoring the brat. His heart thumped within his chest for the first time in a long time; and memories he had trained himself to keep locked away began to break free. Hurt, guilt, pain, regret, and more agony rose up through his throat, nearly making him choke. The boy looked and acted stupid; everyone could agree; but that didn't mean he saw what other's didn't see. In fact, this small brat could see loneliness that the Shinobi had often hidden away from others.

"The friends I have often die."

Natsu took that as a challenge and he pointed to his chest, "Who said I'd let you down! You've never had a friend like me!"

Standing gracefully, but what was to him clumsy, Sasuke turned to the guild's exit. Without another word, the Uchiha slipped out of Fairy Tail without another word to anyone. Making Makarov ponder what just had really happened.

Clearly, the boy had struck a chord within the ever emotionless mage, just by saying something so innocent. But what exactly happened in his past to make him turn away from such happiness like getting a new friend?

* * *

**It's short, I know, but this is showing you guys that Fairy Tail is changing Sasuke. SO YES, he's not going to be the complete asshole like in the canon. **

**Next chapter is going to be regular length but this was just for ya'll to see how Natsu can break through even Sasuke's mask. **

**Anyway, thanks and review. **


	5. Arc 2 Power of the Jumpsuit: Chapter 1

**+SEE BOTTOM FOOTNOTES FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT+**

**So now we're back in the present and I've decided something. **

**I'm going to do a little, tiny, original arc in between the Phantom Lord and Battle of Fairy Tail arc. **

**While the Tower of Heaven is still going to happen, it's mostly going to be background during it. **

**I also think I'll create more flashbacks with Sasuke and Natsu. Who know, I might even make some chapters with Sasuke interacting with the others, like Laxus. **

**I made a mistake in the first chapter, by the waysies. Matabi is the Two-tailed beast if I'm correct, not the Four-tailed. **

**Enjoy le chapter and review. **

* * *

X784….

It was a bright day as he lounged on the roof of the Fairy Tail guild. The sun was shining quite vividly, but thanks to his bangs, Sasuke was able to nap without difficulty. The only reason he liked being out in the sun and not indoors was something he blamed on Konoha. They didn't call it the Land of Fire for nothing, you know. Maybe that's why tourists and visiting Shinobi were always complaining about the heat?

He could vaguely remember that there was a low rumble on the streets in front of the guild. But seeing as it didn't concern him, Sasuke chose to remain lying on his back, enjoying the rare warmth. That was, until…

"Fight; fight; fight!"

The words chanted on and off as other cat calls below rang out. Other people shouted about Erza or Natsu winning while some threats echoed about what would happen if the two mentioned lost. Sasuke imagined that a crowd was forming below him and was circled around a fire dragon and Titania. However, even a re-matched between the friends didn't interest him. Even though he'd have seen Erza and a good amount of time, he would greet her later. Boring as it was—he listened.

"No way, those two are really going through with it?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

Mirajane turned to the blonde and greeted her, "Oh hey Lucy!"

"Well if those two valued their man-hood—they better go through with it!" Elfman said proudly, and his older sister scrunched up her nose.

"Erza's not a man…" Mira supplied, furrowing her brows at her passion-driven brother.

Macao chuckled in a way that meant he agreed, "But you got to admit, she's manly."

"Aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy questioned Gray who glared in confusion. She almost flinched and would if she wasn't so caught up in the hype. He was one of the coldest people in the guild—it helps to consider his magic also takes a place in that claim.

"What're you talking about, our strongest team?"

She faced him with a fist of determination and blazing brown eyes, "You, Natsu and Erza you dummy! You're the three strongest wizards in the guild!"

Lucy of course knew that wasn't completely true, but she still recalled the warning Mirajane gave her a while back. "It's disrespectful towards him since he said once that he doesn't like to be singled out." Yeah, she also began to notice Sasuke's presence around the guild during the day. It's not like she knows exactly where he is, but like everyone else here—they can feel a certain entity that hangs around and it just screams Sasuke.

Gray gave her a meaningful look yet he didn't comment on it, "We are?" he then sneered—true to his icy personality, "Yeah right, what idiot fed you that lie?"

Sasuke sighed, somewhere in the back of his mind, he could reminisce being like that. The raven could still—if he wanted to—be cruel, but that side of him was meant for enemies. But for the people he cared about? Perhaps if they annoyed him too much, other than that, he simply let his friends be idiots. Often, Sasuke could still remember jumping in front of Haku's attack in order to save a specific blonde from certain death. After mentally cursing the whiskered boy, he told him the reasons of his stupidity for saving him; and while his teammate grew angry at him and agreed that it was moronic to do something like that—Sasuke could still see the tears of guilt streaming down Naruto's face. He only recalled red chakra subsequently and then he black out—only to awake to pair of azure orbs that had worry swimming within them.

The fight had started. When he said Natsu was a match for an S-class wizard, he meant it. That didn't mean Erza couldn't still mop the floor with the imbecile if he didn't think out his attacks. Because the red-headed swordswoman could do it so without much as uttering sorry afterwards. He heard the two trading blows and knew it was only a spar, but that didn't help that fact he could practically smell the pride off of Natsu.

Must've been the brawl between him and Sasuke when he got back from his last mission. He didn't know the pink-haired boy would grab those words to heart but it looked and felt like it. The heat from below made him exhale with a slight relaxation added to it. Wait—his eyes snapped open and he stood swiftly—grabbing the katana he weld, Sasuke loomed over the edge of the roof—black orbs narrowing.

"Whoa," Lucy breathed into her hand as the fight progressed, making it look like two titans battling for pride.

Elfman chuckled and crossed his arms, "See it's a good fight huh?" It's like he was commenting on a puppy in a dog show.

"This fight sucks," Gray droned unhappily.

Suddenly, as the crowd was getting into it, and cheering louder than ever, a sound of a gong rang through everyone's ears, making the two fighting halt. The Fairy Tail guild stopped and turned to see a frog, dressed in purple and white robes walked through the throng of wizards towards the center.

"This fight is over!" she declared, making whispers and murmurs slither from the crowd as she waltzed right up to Erza and Natsu. "May I have your attention please? I have come here on the behalf of the Magic Council!"

Levy's eyes widened, "No way!"

"Seriously?!" Droy raised a brow.

Lucy furrowed her brows and shouted out, "Am I the only one who noticed: she's a frog?!" Do these people breathe abnormality or something?

The animal/woman held out an official scroll, "As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a person from your guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest!"

Before anyone could protest, (including a certain pink-haired dragon), the frog also pulled out another scroll. She read it quickly and then held it outwards again. "Where is Sasuke Uchiha, Un-ranked of Fairy Tail?"

Several eyes bugged out of their sockets and some cries of outrage; but regardless, he had to answer anyway. Flickering before her, he made sure his posture shouted irritation—with his hand resting on the hilt of the katana, the other hand hung loosely. He raised an eyebrow to add to the look and soon saw her green body began to shake. From whether fear or respect as her amphibian eyes widened in shock. "You called—worker of the Council?" He was ever so smooth when he was riled on the little of vacation days he had.

Bowing, the female tried not to stumble over her words as the bottom lip of her mouth trembled, "T-the Magic Council requires you to see them; for they have some…objections towards how you handled the last Un-ranked mission you had."

Those workers were something like pests to him—for they had their way of capturing you if you decided not to follow their instructions. While she could only dream of trying to restrain him he had to hand it to her: she knew he was there watching the fight before he saw her. Plus this is not his original world, so he would follow their rules.

"You're arresting me as well?" Sasuke voiced the unspoken question as everyone tensed at the way he said it. Like he was challenging the frog worker.

Appearing apprehensive, she skimmed over the scroll and peered up again, "No actions such as that will be required. They are simply summoning you along—but want you to travel with Erza—they prefer to have your meetings around the same time."

XX

After enduring a comical show of Natsu "rescuing" Erza from prison, Sasuke stood before the hesitant council. He could practically see the anger radiating off of the members, but he kept his stance relax and slacked for the sake of their emotions. For the raven could smell the fear as well.

"You do realize what you did to those people?" Org, a former Sage grounded out through his teeth towards the Shinobi, trying his best not to come over the trial table and throttle the snotty kid.

Sasuke knew these people were going to be hard to deal with from day one. "I separated their souls from their bodies." He saw how most of them flinch and grimace from his cold reply and decided to be nicer. "I killed every member inside of the Dark Guild: Shadow Grin." If you count that as polite.

"You know our rules, Sasuke. We can't have anyone killing—

The ebony-haired male shifted and gave them each a pointed look. "So I should put them in jail, and after a few years of sitting in a rotting cell, release them. Hoping that they have been reformed and not break any rules?" he huffed and crossed his arms, aware most of the guards around the room became tense with his sudden move. "Pathetic."

Org gave him a pondering observation before speaking. "So what do suggest we do to someone who breaks the rules? Kill every single person for a small crime?"

"I'm simply saying 'A life for a life' rule should apply." Sasuke heaved a sigh and continued, "I made sure that every single member at least killed once before I went on a massacre. I've learned that killing innocents gives you a bad rept."

He was sent home that same day after that Council had nothing more to say.

XX

Today was a nice day for Sasuke as he sat at the bar in Fairy Tail, next to a drunken Makarov. Nightmares and the dangerous migraines had settled down to a low hum. The weather was nice, with heat and wind working together nicely, although rain was in the forecast tonight. The Fairy Tail guild had been pacified when explanations were given by Erza and Natsu apologized to the worried and angry members. Thus, everything was peaceful. The Council hadn't contacted him with a job just yet, saying he was on parole until he had been deemed disciplined enough.

Whatever.

Anyway, he needed a slight haircut, for his hair would need a hair tie before long; a new wardrobe—the samurai outfit was too noticeable when on the Un-Ranked jobs; and needed to find a good blacksmith within this area. Maybe Makarov would know a good business to entrust something special of his.

Next on his To-Do list is to actually start training in different areas. Being the Master of Lightning and Fire was something, but what if some has a type of magic that could nullify his own? While Chakra and Magic DO NOT MIX, he figured out that if he used a fire-ball Jutsu on a water mage, they could stand a chance. For the elements such as Earth, Wind, Fire and Water and their opposites were still a natural law here in Earthland…The only difference is how the powers are conjured up, (i.e. Chakra or Magic). For if you compared which was strongest, it'd be without a doubt be Chakra.

However, if you add other fundamentals in, such as health and how you use it…Magic would've won. For when Mages use up all their magical energy, they simply get very sick and lose bodily functions, like walking. Yet if a Shinobi's Chakra is completely depleted—there's no chance of survival. For their powerful bodies need the energy to keep operational and without it, their hearts will stop beating. End of story.

Sasuke sighed silently and thought over the only element he had no capability in: Earth. The Sharingan of course can copy Jutsu after Jutsu if he really wanted to learn it…but they would never compare to the real power of a native Earth Shinobi. Hell, he'd have trouble with a mage that specializes in that element too. Water was too easy and he decided the basics and a few sneaky Genjutsus from that area would suffice for now.

Wind could be a challenge. Sasuke smirked slightly and looked down at the beer before him. A certain blonde taught him how to use the Rasengan, but he could never fully get it correct. For it needed almost complete control and being a user of the Chidori and making other Jutsus based off of it should be a big red flag.

Suddenly, the raven felt a spell being cast over the guild. Fighting the habit to make push Chakra into his eyes, Sasuke blinked and felt that it wasn't hostile. But that didn't mean whoever who was doing this was making this happen on accident. Hearing thumps behind him and snores following, the Shinobi turned to see every single member in the guild asleep—besides Master and a certain Lightning Mage on the floor above.

Whoever was the criminal behind this, made a huge mistake. He grunted and took a sip of his alcohol. Anything that resulted in Illusion magic didn't work on him—at all. While he didn't need his bloodline limit for something like this; anything weaker and he would've sucker-punched the Mage walking in through the front doors for trying something on him. This was a powerful spell that the man casted, but to Genjutsu standards—this was only Chuunin level.

Child's play.

Sasuke suddenly remembered the mage's name. Mystogan; the latest S-class mage in Fairy Tail, and a far cry from fitting the usual descriptions of a Fairy Tail member. He was a recluse, hid his face by capes and fabric, and he specializes in Illusion Magic.

"I shall return," the mysterious man said, snapping the Shinobi out of his thoughts to see him taking a job off the Mission Board.

"No wait, lift your sleeping spell before you leave," Makarov replied wearily, leaning heavily onto his staff.

Mystogan did as he said and with a nod towards Sasuke, left the guild like a ghost. All at once, did the Fairy Tail member awake, (save a knocked out Natsu) for what reasons made the raven only shrug.

"Aw man, was Mystogan here?" Jet asked, groaning from sleep.

"What a jerk," Droy cupped his face within his hands.

Levy yawned, "Does he have to put us asleep every time he comes here?"

Lucy rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Who's this Mystogan guy?"

"For one, he contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard," Elfman replied, looking at the blonde.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Gray grumbled, joining in, "and for some reason this guy doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So whenever he comes to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell."

"That's kinda creepy!" Lucy commented, appearing intimidated.

Gray nodded his head. "Master Makarov is the only person here who's ever gotten a good look of his face."

"That's not true."

Everyone's head snapped up to see a blonde male upon the second floor, over-looking the balcony.

"I've seen him before, and I'm pretty sure Sasuke here is familiar with his face as well." He continued, chuckling and giving off an air of the type to be almighty. The other one mentioned didn't seem to react and simply drank from his beer.

"Laxus!" Elfman called out in greeting.

"You're never here," Wakaba remarked giving his pipe a blow.

"Talk about rare." Macao agreed, scratching the back of his neck.

Gray sighed, crossing his arms. "And here's another contender…" Lucy gasped slightly.

"Mystogan's just a little shy; you should all respect his privacy." Laxus drawled loudly, grinning. At that time, Natsu's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing in determination as he stood. When did he wake up?

"Alright Laxus, you and me, right here and right now!"

"Getting your butt kicked once today isn't enough?" Gray deadpanned.

Laxus's grin became malicious. "Yeah pal, if you can't even win against the red-head, why bother with me?"

Erza's face darkened evilly, "What are you trying to say?"

"No need to get to get all worked up Erza…" Gray grew smaller as she rounded upon him, giving the ice mage a look of death.

"I'm saying I'm the guild's strongest wizard." Laxus declared, crossing his arms triumphantly.

"That's not true, and you know it!" Levy shouted out, her eyes wide in horror from the statement.

Natsu grew irritated and stomped on a wooden table, nearly breaking it. "Then come down here and prove it!"

"You come to me, Little Man," instigated the lighting mage, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"With pleasure!" the pink-haired growled and ran behind the bar, intending on making it to the stairs. However, a voice called out to him, making his legs freeze at the bottom steps.

"Natsu," Sasuke warned quietly, not bothering to look up from a kunai he pulled out earlier, checking its dullness. The guild looked on with astonishment—since he's never the one to speak out during an argument. Let alone keep Natsu from getting himself into trouble because he was too dumb to think half the time.

"But—…"

Laxus busted out laughing, loudly enough for it to echo off the walls. "Better listen to the exotic fruit over there, I think he knows what he's talking about. Although, he can be quite the softy."

"Be quiet! You wouldn't last an entire match with Sasuke!" Erza called out with a strained voice, trying not to shout.

Turning his laughter into chuckles, the lightning mage raised a brow, "and your powers of observation are akin to those of the birds that keep slamming into a picture window, trying to get that other bird it keeps seeing."

Her eyes grew furious as a dark feeling radiated off of her. But, she kept quiet, not saying anything else.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; putting his head on one hand and the other expertly twirled his single kunai. He didn't care what that brat had to say about him. Sure his pride and ego are bigger than Fiore, but he has enough common sense not to take the bait.

**"Such disrespect…you know you could always…"**

_No_. A sigh was heard.

Scoffing once more, Laxus's eyes narrowed when they met the figure sitting calmly looking at some freaky, butter-knife. "So tell me, all-powerful Sasuke Uchiha," sarcasm leaked from every word, "shall you give us your insight on this conversation? I do believe illiteracy and stupidity should have a say every once and a while."

**"Destroy that human-pest…"**

Giving a grave chuckle, which startled many members of the guild, Sasuke decided to humor him; and what better way than replying back? "I don't think I have enough strength to mock your ignorant questions, or any of the rest of this idiocy about this topic."

Natsu and Gray found that hilarious and snickered quietly, while Erza coughed to hide the same reaction. In fact, most of Fairy Tail thought that was the funniest shit they've ever heard from Sasuke's mouth. Despite the small accent and monotone from the mage, he said it with such a straight face that Makarov almost busted out laughing.

Getting the desired reaction, Sasuke watched as dark shadows crossed Laxus's face and how the air around him dropped below zero. How dare that bastard just insult him like this, in front of this pathetic excuse of a guild?! "Let me give you a quick warning, Uchiha. You may have your fun now, but when I inherit this guild, you'll be the first one to go!"

Abruptly, electricity flew through the room, making a bee-line to the one who dared mess with a Lighting Dragon Slayer. That stupid Un-Ranked mage will fall by Laxus's hand, no one else's! He smirked when he heard screams and shouts as the powerful bolt raced to the un-moving raven.

Sasuke raised a hand, and the heart-stopping, yellow light curled around it. While it still crackled, he simply let it dissipate into the air, and silence from the guild suddenly became the loudest sound. The Shinobi went back to focusing on his beer.

The kunai was no longer within his hands, either.

"Laxus, enough of this!" Makarov snapped, looking at the blonde man above him.

"Tch," the mage under the Master's irritation back off and turned away, going to the bar on the second floor. He also wasn't going to say anything about that freaky, butter-knife embedded into the railing, inches from where he previously stood. His knees wouldn't stop shaking until he went to bed that night.

When everyone became calm and things started to slow down, Lucy sat down next to Happy and Natsu, looking rattled. Upon noticing it, Gray and Erza followed suit, talking about the latest S-class mission the latter had taken. Others simply decided to forget about the event, like Macao and Wakaba who began to play poker, Romeo who was drawing with Reedus, and Mirajane—who commenced to wipe down the tables.

"Master," Sasuke spoke lowly, careful to not attract any unwanted attention as he finished the mug. When the older man looked up from his self-depression thoughts, he continued. "Do you know any blacksmiths in this area that handle unique weapons?"

Thinking it over, Makarov pulled out a map from his back pocket and unfolded it. His eyes quickly scanned it and then pointed at a little black mark upon it. "Not in this town, but an old friend that lives here is very knowledgeable in your kind of weaponry preferences. Also that old geezer owes me a favor for saving his hide."

"The length of the trip?"

"About a week and a half, maybe a little longer—I guess it depends on the weather. Plus he's very secluded and all that hermit crap, so you're gonna need a letter from me just to get inside his workshop."

Nodding, Sasuke debated on whether or not changing his wardrobe around this time as well…maybe afterwards…"Can I have it by the end of today?"

"Of course my boy! I suppose you'll need another official letter just in case the Council gets their stained panties in a bunch as well…"

"I'll be gone tonight then."

"Are you going to get your hair cut soon, by any chance?"

Sasuke raised a brow at the sudden change of topic, "Yes, I was sooner or later."

"Don't; tie your hair back if you have too, but don't cut it." Makarov stated and went back to his beer, ignoring the questioning look from the other.

XXX

The next day, while Sasuke took leave for about a week, Makarov sat on the counter, in his usual spot. Yes, getting drunk and watching his kids socialize and grow up was his favorite hobby. What could he say? Plus the alcohol was a little bit of an anxiety control. For every time Sasuke left the guild for personal business or on an Un-Ranked mission—something bad or unlucky would happen to Fairy Tail members. It was a mystery, to say the least.

Such as when the raven had to deal with that dark guild called Shadow Grin and during that time—that Lullaby incident came up. But what really worries the Master is the fact that Sasuke will be gone for a larger amount of time, and shall be too far away to do anything. This is one of many reasons Makarov doesn't send the Un-Ranked on long-term missions like Gildarts; for the fear of not having a back-up if his age catches up with him.

"Master!" Mirajane screeched, running down the guild's stares and towards the bar. Her face wide with panic and everyone gave her a wide berth as she quickened her pace. "One of the S-class missions is missing!"

Taking a calm sip, Makarov let the information set in—and then he himself begun to flip out as well. Yeah, his intuition was correct, and he was crapping himself for being so stupid.

* * *

**So the Galuna Island Arc begins. **

**Uh..Sasuke isn't going to go rescue them like a knight in shining armor. Instead, he'll have some of his own business to take care on that island. **

**I don't even think that he'll meet Natsu's team. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**+++IMPORTANT+++**

**I'm going to include ONE character from the Elemental Nations. For all you know, the person you read that Sasuke was crying over was Kiba. Anyway, I want the majority to give me some advice in who to add that will be compatible. **

**Must have: **

**1.) Must be male.**

**2.) Reasons why this person must share the Earthland Experience with Sasuke and why he is the best choice.  
**

**3.) A handicap. Sasuke had limited power within his bloodline for now, so someone will need to pick up the slack around that area, however must lack something that the Uchiha can replace. Such as speed, brain power, or strength. **

**4.) Tell me how the character reacts to seeing Sasuke and how they meet!**

**Now I will disapprove some characters like Naruto (since he's dead and I already have a specific plot for him during this). SO PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE.**

**You can private message me if you want to keep it a secret. Or just review. I'll even try and include you in the story, like a shop keep Sasuke goes to every once in while, that kind of deal. **

**Please review. **


End file.
